This invention relates to a utility knife, particularly to one which has a rotatable tip to be more flexibly used.
A utility knife used at the present time is suitable for cutting a straight line but does not easily cut a curved line; therefore, when a user wants to use a conventional utility knife to cut a curve, he must continually turn his hand to fit the required curve. However, the effect is usually not satisfactory, because tracing a curve is not easy to accomplish free-hand with a conventional utility knife.
It is required to have one kind of utility knife which does not require the user to keep turning his hand in order to cut a curve.